For
by True Anime Lover 25
Summary: Aelita has an idea that involves the use of Lyoko for her and Jeremie, but this goes haywire when XANA discovers Aelita's actions...
1. For Jeremie

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: LYOKO or any of its characters, this is just a work of fiction.

WARNING: LOLI (CLASSIC), MASTURBATION, VIOLENCE

**-12:34 AM, Sunday-**

On the girl's level of the Kadik academy dorm, the door to Aelita's room opened and the pink haired girl peeked her head out to the hallway; after seeing that it was clear, she walked out in her normal clothes, a dark purple knee-length dress and light pink pants.

Aelita gently closed her door and began to quietly walk down the hall, although, when she opened the door at the end of the hall, she was surprised to see Sissi there, who also looked surprised at seeing Aelita.

"What are you doing out of your room!" quickly asked Sissi in a whispered tone.

"I could ask you the same." Replies Aelita whispering back.

Sissi quickly frowned at this and folded her arms over her chest before replying, "Fine, you have a point, how about we just forget we met?"

"Fine with me." Replies Aelita.

After the little deal, the two girl's went there separate ways, Aelita soon leaving the school grounds and heading into the woods and down to the sewers to the factory.

Upon arriving, Aelita sat at the chair to the supercomputer and soon gasps at realizing something.

"Wait a minute, how am I gonna devirtualize? Someone needs to be on the other end. But I can't have someone here, it'd be too embarrassing." Aelita then sighs, "There must be a way…"

As Aelita sat at the console thinking, it only took a few minutes before it dawned on her with a gasp, causing her to smile.

"Of course! I can set a timer!" Aelita then began typing on the supercomputers keyboard. "It shouldn't be too hard…"

In about five minutes, Aelita had successfully created a program that would cause her to devirtualize after a period of time.

"Ok, five minutes should do for now…" comments Aelita after a few more key presses, a five minute timer appeared in one of the windows on the computer screen, Aelita then started up the scanners and promptly left the chair and headed for the lower level.

Aelita virtualizes in the desert area, wearing the red and pink skin-tight Lyoko body suit. Upon landing and standing, Aelita looked around to see that the area was fortunately empty, still though, Aelita spotted a nearby large rock and ran next to it.

"Ok, time to get started…" comments Aelita as she looks over her body suit then reaching behind her to her back, Aelita quickly frowned though.

"Just as I thought, no zipper…"

Aelita removes her hands from behind her places her right hand to her crotch and rubbing the area, the pink haired girl then groaned in disappointment.

"Ok, no zipper and no sensation, I have some work to do…"

Aelita then sat against the rock waiting for the timer to run out for her to devirtualize.

Upon returning to the super computer, Aelita decided to do the changes one at a time and made a small modification to her virtualization code for her Lyoko clothing that would add a zipper to the back of her suit and allow her to remove it.

Upon returning to desert area of Lyoko, Aelita made her way back to the same large rock and reached her right hand behind her and smiled as to felt a zipper there and pulled it down to her waist.

As Aelita began to remove her suit, she didn't get far before she realized something surprising; upon removing the suit from her chest, she saw that her small breasts lacked nipples.

"that's odd…" comments Aelita pausing in her suit removal and places her left hand over her chest, not feeling the real world sensation it would give.

After wards, Aelita resumed removing her suit and upon uncovering her crotch, Aelita looked at herself and gasps.

"There's nothing there!"

Just as Aelita said, her crotch was bare of any genitalia, just skin, or virtual skin anyway.

"Know wonder I didn't have any feeling there…" comments Aelita placing her right hand to her bare crotch. "There must not be any data on this part of the body." Aelita then sighed, "Looks like I have a lot more work ahead of me than I thought… but it'll be worth it, I know it…"

In the days that followed where XANA wasn't active, Aelita frequently went out late at night to the factory in an effort to try creating genitals for her Lyoko avatar; something that she quickly found wasn't easy.

Eventually, Aelita decided to put the female genital creation on hold…

"Hmmm… Maybe I should focus on the sensations first…" comments Aelita sitting at the super computer. "If XANA can cause us to feel pain, then I'm sure the feeling of pleasure can't be too far off…"

Aelita quickly caught herself yawning and placed her right hand over her mouth before typing on the keyboard.

"Ok, this will be my last trip before I go back."

Upon arriving back in Lyoko and retuning back to the same rock in the desert, Aelita placed her right hand to her crotch and gasps in surprise and a small sensation of pleasure went through her virtual body.

"H-Hey! It works! The pain program allows for pleasure too! I can feel that I still don't have the parts though…" states Aelita smiling before frowning, "But if I'm devirtualized by an attack… I need to isolate the pleasure feeling of the program and use that."

Aelita then began to rub her crotch, causing her to moan and drop to her knees smiling.

"I only have a few minutes more, Lets see how far the program goes…"

Aelita then began to rub at her crotch quickly, soon finding that the pleasure continued to rise and rise. Although unlike in the real world, the continued rubbing and rise in arousal didn't cause wetness to appear over her crotch, the program just allowed the sensations, and as Aelita quickly found, the sensations of orgasm as well, and not a moment to soon as immediately after she came, her time ran out and she devirtualized in the middle of her bliss.

However, because of Aelita's focus of her pleasure, she failed to notice William standing on the rock behind her, looking down at her smiling.

**The following day**

"We've been over this before, I am not scrawny, I'm svelte." Comments odd as he leans back against the back of a bench Jeremy and Aelita were sitting on.

It was the end of classes and the three had gathered, chatting about school and recently, Odd's body frame. Aelita chuckled at Odd reply, but soon, their playful attitude disappeared once the familiar alarm from Jeremie's laptop sounded, who quickly opening up the small computer.

"XANA's activated another tower, you guys contact Yumi and Ulrich, I'll head to the factory." States Jeremie closing the laptop.

Aelita nodded and removed herself from the bench and took her cell phone from her pocket to call Yumi while took out his phone commenting, "Not too often XANA waits till schools out."

After the group gathered at the factory, Jeremie checked the supercomputer to find the location of the activated tower.

"The activated tower is located in the northwest section of the desert area… what the…" comments Jeremie sounded puzzled at the latter of her statement.

"What's wrong Einstein?" asks Odd as the four stood in the elevator.

"Well, it looks like Aelita's virtualization data has been modified." Replies Jeremie.

Aelita silently gasps at Jeremie's reply as she remembered last night, because of her sleepiness, she had forgotten to close the modification window on the screen.

"Could XANA be behind that?" asks Yumi.

"I dunno, it's possible, but this data, if I'm not mistaken, only effects her appearance, nothing else seems wrong, she should still be able to fight." Replies Jeremie.

Aelita quickly states, "Well if only my appearance is altered, I could just deactivate the tower."

"Hmmm… well, ok, but try to make it quick you guys, knowing XANA, this can't be good."

"Don't worry Einstein, Aelita's safe with us, besides XANA can't have Aelita look as bad as me."

The four then took the elevator down to the scanners and Ulrich, Yumi and Odd got scanned first, then Aelita took her turn, but after Aelita's virtualization, an error came up on Jeremie's screen.

"Oh no."

Upon the three waiting on Lyoko for Aelita arrival, Jeremie spoke to them.

"Their was a bug in Aelita's virtualization, is everything ok?"

The three looked around for a moment before Ulrich commented, "She hasn't arrived yet…" Before Ulrich saw Aelita start to appear to his right in the air. "Wait, here she comes…"

After Odd and Yumi had there attention on Aelita's arrival, they quickly gasps near the end of her virtualization and she lands.

"Everything's ok Jeremy, I'm in one piece." States Aelita.

Aelita though quickly notices the odd looks from her friends and Yumi quickly turning the two boys around.

"Everything's NOT ok Jeremie!" quickly states Yumi. "Aelita doesn't have any clothes on!"

"WHAT!" gasps Both Jeremie and Aelita, the latter looking down at herself and seeing that she was indeed naked, not a piece of clothing on her body, but she now had nipples and labia, things which now needed covering as Aelita gasps again and quickly covers herself.

"Why would XANA strip Aelita of her clothes though?" questioned Jeremie.

Aelita though quickly ran from the group to a nearby rock to try to hide herself from Odd and Ulrich.

"Aelita wait!" states Yumi before gasping, "I got it! Embarrassment! XANA's using embarrassment to hinder Aelita."

"Just when you think XANA couldn't get any lower." Comments Odd.

"You have to get Aelita to the tower quick!" replies Jeremie. "Aelita's a sitting duck if she can't defend herself!

"We know." Replies Ulrich. "Yumi can we turn around now?"

Yumi released Odd and Ulrich and the two looked around not seeing Aelita and Ulrich asked, "Where'd Aelita go?"

"She went behind that rock over there." States Yumi pointing to the large rock in the distance to the left of them.

"Well, at least the tower is in that direction." Comments Odd.

"Watch out!" suddenly states Ulrich who quickly takes out his twin swords and blocks two lasers that were headed for Yumi's back.

There were three blocks and a mega-tank nearing them.

"Thanks Ulrich, you two take care of the guests and I'll get Aelita to the tower." Sates Yumi.

"Roger that." Replies Odd ass readies his arrows to fire.

Ulrich promptly super sprinted to the enemies.

Yumi then ran her way to the rock Aelita had ran to, find her near the far edge, with her back to her, she looked as though she was going to try and run for the tower.

"Hey."

"Ah!" gasps Aelita quickly turning around with her hands covering her parts, but upon seeing that it was just Yumi, she lowers her hands.

"Don't worry, Odd and Ulrich are fighting, I'll take you to the tower."

"OK."

"Jeremie, one Overwing please."

"OK, one Overwing coming up." Replies Jeremie.

A few seconds later, the hover vehicle appeared beside Yumi, who got on, and so did Aelita, which from her rear being fully exposed from her hands on Yumi's waist, if Lyoko allowed blushing, her face would be red as can be.

With Aelita in tow, Yumi zipped off towards the tower.

"Um, Yumi?" asks Aelita nervously.

"Yeah?"

"This wasn't completely XANA's idea; I think I gave him the idea."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, you see… I've recently been getting up at- wait, Jeremie?"

"Yes Aelita?" replies Jeremie.

"U-Uh… N-Nevermind!"

"Huh? What's wrong Aelita?" asks Yumi looking back to Aelita.

"I-I can't talk about it here."

"Well, ok…"

Yumi then gasps as she noticed William below them following, Aelita was puzzled at what Yumi saw and looked back and also saw William, which prompt Aelita to gasp in embarrassment and remove her hands from Yumi's waist and covering her rear, but quickly after Aelita removed her hands from Yumi her balance was disturbed and from Aelita sudden swaying, effected Yumi's control, causing her to tilt to the left.

"Ah! Aelita stop moving so much!" requested Yumi as she struggled for control of the Overwing.

"Sorry!"

The two were nearly at the tower before an energy wave from Williams sword just missed the Overwing and passed in front of it, casing Yumi to gasp and suddenly slow, Causing Aelita, who had failed to replace her hands back to Yumi's waist in time, quickly jerk forward into Yumi's back and over the side, Yumi though quickly tilted the Overwing to the right and reach out her right hand and grabbed Aelita's left wrist, the action caused the Overwing to turn upside down and head towards the ground and Yumi held onto it handle.

Aelita was busy trying and failing to shield her exposed body from the sight of the possessed William.

Though, another shockwave from his sword hit the Overwing, destroying it and sending the two in a freefall.

William sent two more shockwaves and Yumi managed to deflect one with a fan but the second was too fast and hit her, devirtualizing her before she could throw the second fan.

With Aelita now alone, she hit the ground rather hard, causing her to roll repeatedly. Before coming to a stop on her back, she was still conscious though but groaned as she tried sitting up.

Back to Odd and Ulrich, Odd had just destroyed the third Block, leaving the mega-tank left, as the two readied themselves to fight it, Jeremie spoke up.

"Hey you two, William just devirtualized Yumi, Aelita's all alone with him!"

"You go Ulrich." States Odd. "I can handle this oversized bowling ball."

"Ok." Replies Ulrich immediately super sprinting away to save Aelita.

Aelita Meanwhile was just getting over her fall and was now sitting up, but looking to her right, saw William standing besides her preparing to send his sword right through her head.

Aelita though quickly rolled out of the way in the nick of time before quickly facing William as she quickly starts moving back with her hands and feet as William now attempted to cleave Aelita in two right down the middle, the sword coming down inches near her crotch repeatedly, he was getting closer and closer with each attempt…

Just as Aelita was sure the next downward slash would connect to her newly given lower lips, Ulrich arrived in time to block the strike.

"H-Hurry to the tower Aelita!"

Aelita quickly used this time to scurry to her feet and run to the now nearby tower.

William though pulled back his sword charging it before sending it back down to Ulrich, defeating him easily. Looking up, he saw Aelita just a few yards from the tower and quickly sent a shockwave towards her, but fortunately, Aelita just made it into the tower in time, causing the shockwave to hit the tower instead.

Upon the successful deactivation of the tower, Aelita's return to the real world was quite uncomfortable, considering Ulrich and Odd had seen her naked, She couldn't look them in the eyes. She quickly left the factory before she would have to hear or answer any comments, she had enough embarrassment for the day.

Later in the day, Aelita is currently in her room, sitting on her bed as a knock comes at her door.

"Yeah?" answers Aelita.

"It's me Yumi, can I come in?"

"Yeah, the doors open."

Yumi then walks in and sees Aelita sitting on her bed and sits next to her.

"So, about what you were saying on Lyoko, I assume it has something to do with Jeremie."

"Yeah…" sighs Aelita.

"You mind telling me?"

"…Ok… I wanted Jeremy and me to do something on Lyoko that if we're caught doing in the real world, we'd be in serious trouble." Answers Aelita looking to her floor with her cheeks red.

"And it involved you being naked? What in the world could it be?" asks Yumi.

Aelita simply looked at her giving a nervous smile, it took a few moments before Yumi understood what Aelita was getting at and gasps with her eyes wide.

"Wait a minute! Seriously!"

Aelita only nodded.

"Two people can do that on Lyoko!"

"I'm not sure, I only got up to enabling the feeling that rubbing yourself gives, but not actually show the parts." Answers Aelita

"So, you can get the feeling of rubbing yourself, but you don't have the equipment?"

"Right, but XANA somehow managed to create the parts on me too."

"Weird…" comments Yumi.

"But it's not like I can do anything about it now, XANA would just use it against me or even you like he did earlier."

"Man, this sucks! Can't try doing something cool in Lyoko without XANA interfering! I would've liked to have tried that."

END


	2. For Yumi

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or any of it's characters, this is just a work of fiction.

WARNING: LOLI (HIGH-SCHOOL), YURI, RAPEx2, VIOLENCE, TENTACLES

**A week later…**

** Saturday, 7:47 P.M.**

Currently, in the Kadic Academy dorm, Aelita occupied one of the stalls in the bathroom, reliving her bowels of the stored waste.

A few minutes into it though, Aelita's mobile rung, reaching into her pocket, she took out the device and answered…

"Hello?"

"Hey Aelita." Greeted Yumi on the other line.

"Hey Yumi." Replies Aelita smiling, although she continued with her business. "What's up?"

"Well, you're probably going to call me a perv for asking but…"

"You want to try that program I told you about a week ago don't you?" asks Aelita grinning.

"Heh, I just can't stop thinking about it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, honestly, I've been going back to the factory at night working on the program."

"Really? Any progress?"

"Yeah, I was able to isolate the pleasure algorithm for the pain program, but without the pain side, the pleasure is dulled."

"Heh, well, you can't have pleasure without pain." Replies Yumi.

"Yeah, I guess, but it isn't worth dieing over." Jokes Aelita smiling.

"So, when can I join you on one of your tests?" asks Yumi.

"Well, I'm planning on going tomorrow night if XANA doesn't do anything." Answers Aelita.

"Great, I can't wait to try-" Replies Yumi before a *PBBBBBRRRRTT!* sound erupted from Aelita's rump, causing the pink-haired girl to blush as she felt her waste leaving her rapidly for a few moments. "Hey, what was that?" asks Yumi.

"Um… I'm in the bathroom right now, sorry about that Yumi."

"Oh, hehe, what happened? You run out of diapers?"

"Ha-ha, very funny…"

-

**Next day…**

** Sunday, 12:36 A.M.**

Aelita was currently sitting on the chair to the super computer and Yumi stood beside her.

"Hey, I almost forgot to mention…" states Aelita. "I created the ability that we can remove our Lyoko clothes just like you can virtualize your fans or me with my energy fields."

"Heh, that's nice, wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last week."

"Yeah, yeah…" comments Aelita typing on the keyboard.

Yumi then gasped, "Hey wait a sec, I just thought of a way you can use the pain program and there'd be no worry about a monster coming and devitualizing us."

"What's is it?"

"Virtualize us in the arena of Sector 5, we've never been attacked there or ran into any of XANA's monsters there."

"Hmmm… you're right, ok, I'll use the pain program and virtualize us in sector 5."

Aelita then began the delayed virtualization to Sector 5 and the two went to the scanners…

-

The two successfully virtualized in the arena of sector five and once the two stood from the drop, Yumi quickly gasped and looked down to her crotch.

"Wow, I can already feel me suit rubbing against me as I move." Comments Yumi before starting to lift her legs up repeatedly, mimicking a standing march. "Hehe, this is awesome! But it would defiantly be a distraction, I wouldn't be able to fight at my best like this." Adds Yumi smiling.

"I'm glad you like it." Replies Aelita smiling as well. "I set the timer for twenty minutes, but try touching yourself, it should feel just like it does in the real world."

Yumi quickly did so and cupped her right hand over the skintight material of her suit and released an 'Ohhh', before beginning to rub herself and comment, "It feels just like it!"

Aelita then devirtualized her uniform, standing in from of Yumi nude, kind of, she still lacked nipples and labia, Yumi saw this and removed her hand from herself and questioned…

"Hey, why is your chest and crotch bare of anything?"

"I still haven't figured out how to add those parts yet, XANA did it last week, but I have know idea how he did it." Answers Aelita.

"Oh, heh, well it looks pretty weird." Replies Yumi fighting back a giggle.

"Well you're no different Yumi." Comments Aelita smiling and placing her hands on her hips.

Yumi looked at Aelita's 'nude' body for a moment and replied smiling, "There is a little difference…"

"And that would be?" asks Aelita.

Yumi then devirtualized her suit, taking a quick glace at her bare crotch and smiling at it before looking back to Aelita and placed her hands on her also bare chest.

"I still have a chest here on Lyoko!" replies Yumi proudly.

"Huh?" states Aelita before looking down at her chest which she now realized was pretty flat. "W-What the! I've never noticed!"

"I don't see how you could." Teases Yumi.

Aelita then looked up to Yumi smirking.

"Well, since you still have a chest, I can do 'this'!" states Aelita before quickly lunging at Yumi and grasping her breasts, causing Yumi to gasp and fall onto her back with Aelita over her. "And you can't."

A slight 'problem' arose when the two realized the position they were in; Aelita's entire front was pressed against Yumi's and the faces were quite close to each other, one sudden jerk from ether of them and they would kiss. Both of them soon looked nervous and uncomfortable with the situation.

"Uh, sorry…" comments Aelita soon removing herself from Yumi and sitting down in front of Yumi.

Yumi sat up and replies, "It's ok."

About a minute passed with no talking between ether of them and Yumi broke the silence with, "H-Hey, I have a crazy idea…"

"What?" asks Aelita looking up at Yumi.

"Well, since you're doing this for Jeremy, wouldn't it suck if you both eventually come here and there's a problem with the two of you, uh, interacting?"

"What are you getting at Yumi?"

"Well, how about we both… yanno?" suggests Yumi looking away from Aelita.

"But, we're both girls." Replies Aelita. "What could we do together?"

"I may have an idea…" states Yumi looking at Aelita looking nervous.

"What is it?" asks Aelita innocently.

"First, lay on her back and close your eyes." Answers Yumi.

"Ok."

Aelita soon leaned back on her back and closed her eyes, Yumi then got to her hands and knees and moves closer to Aelita and placed her hands on Aelita's knees and spread her legs, which immediately caused Aelita to quickly recluse her legs and open her eyes looking up at Yumi questioning…

"What are you doing!"

"Don't worry Aelita, if it works, it'll feel really good." Answers Yumi.

"Well… ok." Replies Aelita before returning her head back to the floor and closing her eyes, she even spread her legs for Yumi.

Yumi herself couldn't help herself from smiling looking down at Aelita's genital-less crotch, she still found it odd; Although Yumi soon lowered her face down to Aelita's crotch and paused for a moment before closing her eyes as well. As soon as her tongue contacted Aelita's virtual skin, the pink hair girl gasped out in shock and pleasure and immediately closed her legs around Yumi's head.

"Yumi! What are you doing!" gasps Aelita quickly opening her eyes and looking down to see Yumi's head between her legs before Yumi lifted her hand to Aelita's legs and releases Aelita's legs around her head and looks up at Aelita smiling.

"Well, 'that' works."

"Yumi, did you just, lick me?" asks Aelita sounding shocked.

"How did it feel?"

"It felt…" replies Aelita before smiling. "R-really good, can you do it again?"

"Only if you agree to return the favor." Replies Yumi smiling.

"Sure!"

Yumi then happily sent her tongue back to Aelita's crotch, causing the younger girl to suddenly cry out in the new pleasure flowing through her virtual body as she return to her back writhing in the pleasure that Yumi tongue gave her.

"Ohhhh! Yumi! I never knew a tongue could feel this good!"

Yumi tried licking other area's of Aelita's crotch, but no particular area seem to give anymore pleasure than the last, the program didn't allow the different degrees of pleasures that say, the clit would give, it only allowed a one degree of pleasure. But that one degree was clearly enough as Aelita's moans increased in volume and intensity.

"Yumi! I'm gonna… I'm about to… AHHHHHH!" quickly states Aelita before coming, her body immediately going ridged as the pleasure or orgasm claims her body.

At the sound of Aelita's sudden moan, Yumi removed her tongue from Aelita and sat up, smiling as she watches Aelita's body writhe in the pleasure.

Once Aelita orgasm had passed she sat up smiling, "Yumi, that was amazing!

-

** Monday, 4:54 P.M.**

Aelita currently was in her room laying on her bed reading a book until her mobile rung, she placed her book down and took out her phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Aelita, XANA's activated another tower." States Jeremy. "Odd and Ulrich are with me and Yumi's on her way."

"Ok, I'm on my way Jeremy."

Within about six minutes, Aelita had joined her friends at the supercomputer.

"Hey, wasn't Yumi supposed to be here?" asks Aelita.

"You guys get to Lyoko, I'll call Yumi." States Jeremy.

"OK, so where are we headed?" asks Aelita.

"The forest area, I'll be virtualizing you guys close to the activated tower." Replies Jeremy.

As Ulrich and Odd joined Aelita on the elevator, Odd commented, "Aww, having the tower be far away makes it more fun!"

"Well we don't know what XANA's planning this time, but I'll remember that for later Odd." Comments Jeremy as the elevator door closes.

-

** -Schoolyard-**

Yumi was currently walking around outside of the buildings, no one was in sight and it was eerily quite.

"Something isn't right here…"

Yumi's phone then began and ringing and she answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Yumi, where are you?" asks Jeremy. "The others are about to got to Lyoko."

"I dicided to stop by the school first to see if I could if XANA's doing anything here."

"Oh, have you seen anything?"

"That's just it, I DON'T see anything, it's like a ghost town here."

"Well XANA must be up to something there, you go ahead and check it out while the others deactivate the tower."

"Ok, I'll call you back if I find anything."

"Be careful Yumi."

Yumi then ended the call and placed her mobile back into her pocket and dicided to check the dorms first…

-

** -Lyoko-**

Upon Aelita, Ulrich and Odd virtualizing and standing, all three gasps as they felt a pleasurable sensation around there crotch from the form-fitting suits they wore, Aelita though was the one that realized what happened.

"Hey, what the deal?" questioned Odd.

"What's wrong?" asks Jeremy.

"There's this weird, but nice feeling around my crotch."

"Huh?" questioned Jeremy.

"I feel it too." Replies Ulrich. "Aelita?" asks Ulrich looking to her, who only gave a nervous smile.

"This is weird." States Jeremy. "I didn't have any errors virtualizing you guys."

"Well, I don't mind Einstein." States Odd. "Just makes destroying XANA's baddies even better!"

"Well, there's a bunch of monsters headed your way guys, directly in front of you, blocking the tower."

"Hmm, two tarantulas and three Kankrelats." Comments Ulrich.

-

** -Dorm-**

Yumi was currently on the boys level of the dorm when she started to her faint, unidentifiable sound above her and she quickly started running to the end of the hall way to reach the girl's floor. The closer Yumi got, the more distinguishable the sounds were.

"That sounds like moaning, a lot of moaning."

Yumi quickly went through the doors to the girl's level and got the shock of her life, the floor was littered with bodies, of both girls and boys, but having sex!

"W-What the!" Gasps Yumi.

Yumi's gasp though quickly alerted the people in front of her and she could see the XANA symbol in there eyes.

"Uh-oh…" comments Yumi slowly stepping back.

After a few steps back, Yumi felt herself bump into someone and looked back to see it was Milly and Tamiya, both the 7th graders nude and parts of there body covered in a white substance.

"Sorry you two…" comments Yumi before pushing through the two girls and out to the stairs, Quickly taking out her phone and calling Jeremy.

"Yumi, what's up?" answers Jeremy.

"Jeremy! How close are the others to the tower!" asks Yumi rushing down the stairs.

"There's just one Tarantula left guarding the tower, why? What's happening?"

Yumi reached the boy's level and upon going through the double doors, ran into something big, causing her to fall to her rear, looking up, She saw Jim was in front of her, naked as well as Sissi.

"Eww, I'm seeing something I wish I could forget right now." Replies Yumi.

"Huh, Yumi, what's happening?" asks Jeremy.

"Lets just say a serious return to the past is needed- AHH!" replies Yumi before gasping has Sissi lifts a hand to Yumi and sends out electricity, knocking Yumi unconscious.

"Yumi?" questions Jeremy. "Yumi!"

-

** -Lyoko-**

Aelita had currently destroyed the last Tarantula when Jeremy spoke up.

"Guys, Something's happening at the school, get to the tower ASAP!"

"Don't worry Einstein, all of XANA's baddies are gone." Replies Odd walking up beside Aelita.

Not two seconds later after Odd comment, a laser hit him from behind and devirtualized him.

"Guys, three bloks at six o'clock!" quickly states Jeremy.

"I got this Princess." Comments Ulrich walking in behind Aelita and blocking a few lasers.

"Heh, ok, see you on the other side." Replies Aelita.

Ulrich then used his triplicate ability and super-sprinted to the far away bloks. As Aelita ran towers the tower.

However, as Aelita neared the tower a Scyphozoa emerged from behind the tower, which quickly prompted Aelita to a stop.

"Um, Jeremy, my stalker has reappeared."

"Yeah, but what does it want with you now?" questioned Jeremy.

"Well I'm not going to stick around to find out…" replies Aelita preparing an energy field.

However, before Aelita sent the ball to the Scyphozoa a stray laser from the bloks behind hit her in the back, causing her to gasp as she was knocked forward to the Scyphozoa. Before Aelita could recover, she felt the tentacles wrap around her waist and lift her up in the air. Then position three tentacles around her head and devirtualized her Lyoko clothing.

"Ugh…" groans Aelita before realizing what's happening. "Ah! Jeremy, it's got a hold of me, but it's doing something weird…"

"OK, don't worry, Ulrich just destroyed the last Blok, he should be on his way." Replies Jeremy.

Aelita tried freeing her hands but the only movement she got was from her hands. She then saw two tentacles spread her legs and a third tentacle aimed at her crotch.

"Oh no!" gasps Aelita.

"Aelita, what's happening!" asks Jeremy.

Aelita didn't know exactly how to explain what was about to happen, but the Scyphozoa obviously didn't have a problem proceeding and pressed it's tentacle against her crotch, causing Aelita to flinch from the small pleasure it gave, but at feeling the tentacle press harder, Aelita gasped.

'It can't!' thought Aelita. 'It's trying to penetrate me, but there's nothing there!"

Aelita though felt the pressure and it was starting to hurt.

"Jeremy!"

"Aelita! What's happening!" asks Jeremy desperately.

Ulrich soon made his way beside the Scyphozoa looking at Aelita in it hold.

"Don't worry Aelita, "I'll get you free." States Ulrich as he prepared to throw his sword, but a laser hit his hand, knocking his weapon from his hand, Ulrich looked to see two more Tarantula's arrived.

The Scyphozoa meanwhile withdrew the tentacle for a moment before thrusting it forward hard, penetrating the labia-less crotch of Aelita, forcing a scream of pain from her, causing her to go limp and the Scyphozoa starting to thrust the tentacle in and out of her.

"I don't believe this…" gasps Ulrich. Before using his remaining sword to block the lasers coming his way.

"Ulrich, what's happening! Aelita's life points took a big hit and are draining fast." asks Jeremy.

"The Scyphozoa's raping Aelita."

"What!"

"Yeah, and it has bodyguards. I'll have to take care of them first before I can rescue Aelita, just keep me informed about Aelita's life points."

"Ok, just hurry."

-

** -Dorm-**

"Ugh…" groaned Yumi as she started to come to.

She felt an aching at her crotch and was suddenly jolted awake with feeling an object thrust into her pussy, it hurt a lot, causing her to release a sudden gasp of pain as she opened her eyes to see the XANAfied Jim was leaning over her raping her.

"No! Get off me!" screamed Yumi. Struggling to get free, feeling her hands held above her and seeing the XANAfied Sissi holding down her arms.

-

** -Lyoko-**

"Ok, one down, one to go…" comments Ulrich as he now held both of his swords and face the last Tarantula.

Aelita, who had gone limp from the earlier forced penetration had now recovered and trying, but failing to resist the pained pleasure forced upon her body as she moaned out. And before long, suddenly released a loud moan, her body going ridge for a moment before going limp again.

"Ulrich! Aelita's life points just took a huge hit! What ever happened make sure it doesn't happen again! One more and Aelita's finished, she has less than 20 life points left!"

"Ok! Ok!" replies Ulrich. "Triplicate!"

Ulrich split into three and charged the remaining tarantula and two of the clones were hit and but left Ulrich with a close enough gap to leap into the air and propel one of his swords down and into the XANA symbol of the tarantula.

"Great Ulrich, now hurry and free Aelita, she has less than ten life points left."

"Already on it! Super-sprint!" replies Ulrich quickly running around to the Scyphozoa's side and jumping forward and severing the tentacles that held Aelita, causing her to fall and freeing the tentacle that was lodged in her crotch.

As usual, the Scyphozoa silently retreated, as Ulrich made his way to Aelita's side, seeing the gaping hole in her crotch.

"Aelita, you ok?" asks Ulrich getting to one knee.

"Ughh…" groaned Aelita beginning to move and lean onto her left side before her Lyoko uniform appeared back on her.

Ulrich then helped Aelita to her feet.

"Thanks Ulrich."

"No problem princess, your tower awaits." Replies Ulrich motioning with his arms to lead Aelita to the activated tower.

Aelita then began to walk, albeit a bit wobbly, to and into the tower.

A few moments later…

"Tower, deactivated."

"Now, al that's left is…" comments Jeremy. "Return to the past, now."

-

** Monday, 4:12 P.M.**

Aelita, Odd, Ulrich and Jeremy currently around the room to the vending machines, before Yumi walked to them.

"Hey Yumi." Greets Aelita with a smile.

"Hey you guys."

"Would you mind telling us what XANA did here while we were at Lyoko?" asks Aelita.

"U-Uh…" comments Yumi blushing.

"What's wrong Yumi?" asks Ulrich. "What happened?"

"I'd, rather not talk about it."

END


	3. For Aelita

**-Some time later-**

It has been some time since Aelita tried to make any progress on her own, private program for the super computer. It's more like she hasn't had the time, XANA's activity had increased, causing her to be ether too tired or not have enough time to visit the Super computer alone. So eventually, and disappointedly, Aelita decided to put her want on hold until she and her friends had defeated XANA.

Though, in the process of defeating XANA, Aelita lost her father, having watched him being destroyed to aid her. This event had pretty much caused Aelita to abandon her plan for her and Jermie.

It's currently been one week since the Super computer was turned off.

It was evening time and Aelita lay in her bed, nude, she was laying on her right side, her left hand between her legs as she moans softly. Aelita's right hand held a small picture of Jermie.

Despite her moans, Aelita's face had a look of disappointment, she was tired of her fingers, she wanted something live and thicker in her, she wanted Jermie, but she knew there was no way she could just walk up to him and ask such an embarrassing question.

Aelita felt that Lyoko was still her best choice, the second most important concern Aelita had was being caught in the act, there was no worry about being caught in Lyoko, and Aelita felt that she would have an easier time asking Jermie for more than just a kiss in the virtual world.

Suddenly, Aelita removes her left hand from her crotch and sat up with a small frown.

"That's it, I have to finish what I started. It's going to keep annoying me until I do!"

With that and a renewed desire to continue her plan, Aelita quickly got herself dressed in her usual clothes and left her room and quietly snuck down the hallway.

After just a few minutes, Aelita peeked her head around the corner of the hallway leading to the doors to leave the dorm, both ends of the hall was clear and Aelita briskly began walking to the double doors.

However, as she made her way to freedom, down the opposite end of the hall behind Aelita, Sissi rounded the corner, who quickly noticed Aelita sneaking through the hallway and quickly ducked back around the corner she walked out from and peeked her head out in time to see Aelita leaving the building.

"Well, well, what could she be up too this late at night?" whispers Sissi to herself with a grin, before moving from behind the corner and following behind…

Oblivious to her being followed, Aelita made her way to the Factory. Moments later after Aelita used the rope to access the lower level of the factory and took the elevator down, Sissi followed up behind and peered over the edge of the current level she was on and quickly looked worried at the distance to the lower level and looked to her left and right.

"There must be another way down…"

-

After turning on the Supercomputer, Aelita took the elevator back up to the console.

After sitting in the chair and turning on the monitor, Aelita got a little surprise when the screen showed a notice of a message, titled, 'For Aelita'.

"That's strange, who could've seen me a message here?" questioned Aelita aloud.

Aelita though opened the message and a small window of text appeared, which read:

"_If you're reading this Aelita, then that means you and your _

_friends have successfully defeated XANA, Which makes me very  
>happy. Unfortunately, if your reading this, also means that<br>I am unable to be with you. However, I have a gift for you; I  
>have noticed your many attempts at altering your character<br>data, particularly your attempts at creating genitalia. I  
>have no clue why you'd be doing this, but I have decided to<br>help you. With XANA's presence, it effected much of Lyoko  
>and blockedresisted many possible alterations that didn't  
>help it. So without XANA's presence, I have 'unlocked'<br>genitalia and all the sensations that come with it. I have  
>also created a new sector for you that is fully customizable,<em>

_simply state what you want and it will be created. To access  
>this new sector, which is called Sector Secks, it requires a <em>

_password, which is your name, 'AELITA'. I hope you enjoy _

_these things and have a wonderful, happy life."  
><em>

_ Franz Hopper_

Aelita was shocked as she read the message, and a deep red blush had taken hold of her cheeks.

"Daddy saw what I was doing all this time! How embarrassing!"

After Aelita recovered from the embarrassing revelation, she re-read the message a second time before it, 'clicked', in her head, and a large smile formed on her face.

"Wait a minute! Daddy fixed my problem for me!"

Again, Aelita read over the part of the message concerning her dad enabling genitalia and the sensations of it.

"This is so great! Finally, me and Jermie, we can…" states Aelita, now blushing for a different reason and closing her eyes to fantasize briefly.

"Heh, all I need to do is a test run…" states Aelita before locating the extra sector and entering the password, then starting up the delayed virtualization process then heading below.

-

"Heh, now, to find out what Aelita and her friends have been up too all this time." comments Sissi to herself as she ran towards the elevator and pressed the button to open it's doors before walking in…

-

** -Lyoko-**

After Aelita materialized, then fell the short, familiar distance to the floor, she saw that the area she was in seemed to be just like the arena of Sector 5, just a pink color rather than blue.

Aelita also noticed, right after the pink color of the area, was the lack of clothing on herself, but to her joy, she had nipples and a labia.

The first thing Aelita did was raise her hands up to her nipples and placed her fingers on them, causing her to coo happily as she felt a mild pleasure wash through her body.

"It really works…" comments Aelita smiling before lowering her right hand down to her crotch and placing her hand against her labia coos out once again as she felt the tingling pleasure from her labia. "It really, really works! Heheh."

Aelita then lowers herself to her rear and spread her leg's.

"Heh, this needs a celebratory orgasm!" states Aelita, giggling soon after before spreading her lower lips and rubbing her middle finger over her clit and moaning…

-

** -Supercomputer Room-**

"What the heck…"

The elevator door had opened to reveal to Sissi, the large futuristic computer in front of her.

"What is all this?"

After a little walking around, Sissi noticed the console and the monitor, with a large amount of curiosity taking hold of her from finding this place, Sissi walked to the console and sat in the chair.

"I wonder what kind of games this freaky thing has, first I have to make all this junk on the screen go away…"

Sissi then began to press random keys on the keyboard and it wasn't long before a window popped up.

"Huh?"

The screen showed a pink area and one lone body in the center, but the view was zoomed out too much for Sissi to make out who it was.

"A surveillance system?" questions Sissi, before smiling. "Well, I could go for a little spying, just have to figure out how to get closer…"

Sissi scanned the keyboard to try to figure out which key would work best, she guessed the '6' key and pressed it. It did change the view on the screen, it was a view of the figure's back, which Sissi quickly figured out was a female and they where naked with her legs spread and pink hair.

"Whoa! I think it's someone masturbation!" gasps Sissi as she looked closer to the screen, before blushing and looking around the empty room she was in, before returning her gaze to the screen and blushing a little more.

"Wait a minute, that hair looks familiar… and theirs only one girl with pink hair…"

Sissi's eye widened at her possible discovery, but before jumping to conclusions, she wanted and frontal view and pressed a few more number key's, none of the views showed her what she wanted, but upon pressing the '0' key, she got what she wanted, a perfect frontal view, at ground level angled up, clearly revealing the girl's middle finger quickly rubbing her clit up and down, her labia wet with her arousal as she moans out, then Sissi saw her face.

"AELITA!"

-

** -Lyoko-**

"Ahhh!"

Aelita moaned out as the pleasure of rubbing her erect clit rose higher and higher, to the point that she reached orgasm, causing her to cry out and fall back and lifting her waist up a little as she furiously rubbed at her swollen nub, strengthening her orgasm and causing her cries of pleasure to increase in volume and her body to shake as she eagerly rode out her orgasm, trying to lengthen it's duration, before Aelita dropped her hips back down to the floor, giggling as the waves of after glow flowed through her body.

"This is awesome!" states Aelita as she lay on her back, feeling the pleasant throbbing of her erect clit from her finger's assault. "Everything works the way it should…"

Aelita then begin to recall part of her father's message, about this area being customizable and simply requesting something would make it so. After a few moments, allowing the mild waves of pleasure to run through her, Aelita sat up.

"Let's see… I want something that will help me feel good."

Seconds later, Aelita saw an object materialize in front of her, on the floor, a dark pink, small, slender dildo and Aelita reached down to pick it up with her right hand.

"This looks interesting…"

Aelita then looked to the floor she was sitting on.

"Hmm, this floor is getting a little uncomfortable. I want a bed."

Seconds later, a twin sized bed appeared to her left, colored pink and white.

"Hmm…" comments Aelita smiling and getting to her feet. "Remove the cover."

The bed cover was removed, revealing the white mattress underneath.

"Perfect!" states Aelita, before getting on the bed, sitting on it and spreading her legs like before and placing the small dildo to her labia and rubbing it gently against her clit, moaning a little, before lowering the tip of the dildo some, and finding it dip between her labia, causing her to flinch quickly and remove the dildo for a moment at feeling an odd sensation of it going inside her a little.

"Huh?"

Aelita lowered the dildo again, and pressed the side of the tip against her labia, causing the lips to spread to allow the object passage and Aelita quickly felt the same, slight penetrating sensation.

"Hey, it doesn't look like I have my Hymen here." comments Aelita smiling, before lowering the dildo to almost lay on the bed and tries inserting it, though with Aelita sitting up so far, she couldn't get any noticeable penetration and altered her position.

Aelita ended up on her hands and knees, moving her right hand, holding the dildo, under her and guiding it to her labia and finds her vaginal opening with the tip of the object and began to insert it, causing Aelita to gasp out as it began to disappear into her.

-

** -Supercomputer Room-**

"T-This… is so wrong…"

Maybe it was wrong, but if Sissi's right hand pushed under her pants and the deep blush on her cheeks as she watched Aelita, who was blissfully unaware of her presence, was any indication, Sissi didn't care if it was wrong, or naughty, to be aroused by her classmates actions. If anything, the knowledge of it being naughty and wrong aroused her more as she plunged two of her fingers into her wet slit, eliciting a gasp from her as she continued to watch the pink-haired girl masturbate.

Video wasn't the only thing Sissi had, she had audio as well, she heard every pant and gasp that left Aelita's mouth, even the faintest squish of the pink dildo in her right hand being pushed in and out of her well aroused hole.

Sissi continued to finger herself, feeling her wetness steadily growing, she could already feel the crotch of her panties a little wet.

She watched as Aelita brought herself to her second orgasm with the small dildo, her moans of pleasure reverberating through out the room, feeding Sissi's arousal.

Her pants were starting to hinder her finger's actions, they were too tight. Without a second thought, Sissi removed her hand from them, stood up briefly and unbuttoned/zipped her pants and pulled them, along with her panties, down to her ankles before sitting back down and spread her legs wide, feeling the cool air washing over her aroused, damp labia before Sissi once again, plunged two fingers of her right hand into her hidden hole, causing her to gasp out again, then a second time as she began a slow thrusting.

Sissi, raised her left hand up, under her shirt, under her bra to squeeze her left breasts, then returned her gaze to the screen, she was treated to a view of Aelita's rear from behind as the pink-haired girl lay on her stomach resting.

Her fingers were slow, but Sissi could feel her body tensing with waves of pre-orgasm pleasure…

-

** -Lyoko-**

"Hehe, I really like you." comments Aelita, smiling as she held the small dildo in front of her, seeing it gleam in the light from it being wet with her juices, which Aelita admired for a moment, before nervously sticking out her tongue to lick at some of it; Quickly finding the taste of what her body produce, not too bad. Aelita smiles and quickly sticks half of the dildo in her mouth and proceeded to suck and lick her juices from it, which didn't take long.

'Hmm, maybe one more orgasm, then I'll head back…' thinks Aelita, before sitting up on her hands and knees again, moving the dildo back under her and towards her wet labia, though, from her wetness, the dildo slipped pass her labia and grazed her anus, causing her to flinch from the odd sensation of contact to the second favorite part of her body, though an idea quickly come into her mind.

'Hmm, it's a hole too, I wonder how it would feel to stick something in, rather than out…' thinks Aelita.

After a moment of thought, Aelita reached the dildo to her anus and prodded the tip of it against the tightly clenched ring of muscles, causing Aelita to smile at the mildly ticklish feeling, though Aelita soon noticed a slight problem, she couldn't quite reach her anus with the dildo like she could with her vagina and retract the dildo and brought it back in front of her.

"Hmm, what could I ask for that would make it easier to reach?"

After a few moments of thinking, coming up with ideas that she didn't quite like, one idea stood out from the rest.

"Oh! Of course!"

Aelita then closed her eyes for a moment, before a second Aelita appeared in front of her, standing, Aelita then opened her eyes to see her duplicate and smiled.

"Heh, I still have my creation ability."

Aelita then sat up a little, sitting on her legs as she asks her clone to walk around the bed to her left, then offering the dildo to it, the clone simply looked at the object puzzled.

"Take it." states Aelita, causing the clone to then raise it's right hand to take the dildo from her.

"Ok, What I want you to do with it is, I'm going to get on my hands and knees, and I want you to stick it in my butt, got it?" states Aelita.

The clone tilted it's head to the left a little in wonderment.

"What don't you get?

"In your butt?" questions the clone.

"Yeah." confirms Aelita.

"How will I accomplish this?" asks the clone.

"Um, well, theirs a hole back there, brown in color…" replies Aelita blushing more. "That's where you stick it in."

The clone then states, 'ok' and took a few steps to Aelita's rear as she leaned forward to her hand's and knees. Aelita then felt her clones hand spread her left cheek of her butt from the right, revealing her brown hole even more before gasping pleasantly upon feeling the dildo sliding into the once, 'exit-only' hole. Though her moaning soon stopped as the dildo stopped, lodge in her rear and she saw her clone return to her left.

"What next?" asks the clone.

Aelita then sighed in slight annoyance, before looking to her double.

"Don't stop, pull it out a little and push it back in, keep doing it until I say stop."

The clone then returned behind her and Aelita sighed silently and though, 'Looks like that's one more thing that didn't change, the AI of my clones.'

Aelita though soon cringed as she felt the Dildo began to be pulled out, then pushed in shortly into the pulling, producing a moaning from her, before sending her right hand back under her to her still aroused labia.

-

** -Supercomputer Room-**

"How are there two Aelita's?" questioned Sissi, panting from her recent orgasm, the cushion of the chair she sat in now squished with wetness, her labia was also, considerably more wet, dripping actually.

"This must be a video she's created and using special effects… but, if this is a video, why is it that I can change the view?"

Sissi decided to press the '+' key and found that it zoomed in a little, giving her a little closer view of Aelita's wet labia. She gave the '+' key a few more presses until then entire screen of the monitor was Aelita's labia, with her fingers thrusting into her vagina.

"Whoa, how can the camera get that close?"

Even though Sissi had come once already, such a close-up shot of Aelita fingering herself, renewed her arousal and Sissi pulled off her shirt as well as her bra. The only clothes she wore now was her pants still down at her ankles and her shoes.

Sissi leaned back in the chair, returning the wet fingers of her right hand down to her crotch and began to stroke her long since erect clit, releasing a gasp from her while she raised her left hand up to her right breast and pinched her nipple eliciting a moan from her as she urged her body to a second orgasm, watching monitor that showed nothing but Aelita's fingers going in and out of the hole hidden by her labia.

Aelita's moans echoed throughout the room, joined by Sissi's moaning, minutes passed, nothing but moans, pants, and various squishes from both young girl's filled the room.

Aelita's third orgasm arrived and her preceding moan filled the room, drowning out Sissi's own cry of pleasure as her moment came for the second time, her body quickly tensing up, before a small, low-pressured, but continues stream left her urethra, much of the stream didn't have the pressure to go pass the cushion of the chair she sat on, but with a brief grunt from Sissi, the last few seconds of the stream gained enough pressure behind it to reach pass the chair and land on the floor under her.

Upon her squirting ending, Sissi's body trembled strongly, her right hand shook uncontrollably as wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure rolled throughout her body. The strong waves soon ended in favor of the weaker ones, the afterglow, causing Sissi to lean back on the chair, tiredly, her hands falling to her sides limply, with a smile on her face, her eyes closed.

With her eyes closed though, Sissi failed to see Aelita removing herself from the bed and devirtualize.

Sissi did notice though, the elevator door opening and gasps in shock and looked towards it to see Aelita, fully dressed.

"Aelita!"

"Sissi!"

They both gasped upon seeing the other.

"What are you doing here!" questions Aelita, running to her, but soon notices her nudity and gasps, quickly turning around and blushing. "And why don't you have any clothes on!"

"I-I… uh…" replies Sissi, panicked, and quite embarrassed, quickly covering herself. "I-I should be asking you the same thing!" retorts Sissi. "This stupid computer doesn't even have any games on it, Where's Solitaire?"

At the mention of Sissi complaining about the lack of games, a quick idea formed in her head, and smiled…

"It does have a game, It's called, Return to the Past, wanna play?"

END ^_^


End file.
